Aún no es tarde
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Porque aunque perdió en una batalla, no era tarde para comenzar otra por una nueva persona, ella sabía que aún no era tarde para darle una oportunidad al amor de nuevo...


**Aún no es tarde.**

 **One-shot.**

Marika observo la invitación aburrida, finalmente Raku se había decidido por la gorila, naturalmente a ella no le debería de importar pero aún asi le dolía, sabía que ese era el final y siempre lo supo desde que observo a Raku desde lejos y sintió una terrible presión en el pecho.

Las lágrimas recorrieron aquel delicado rostro, no quería sentir esa tristeza pero aún asi sentía esa inconfundible tristeza, suspiro con tristeza y observo las cartas que tenía al lado, sonrió de medio lado y escogió una de las cartas de sus pretendientes, el del día anterior había sido de lo peor al igual que el anterior, buscaba alguien similar a él pero no tan parecidos.

—Señorita llegaron otras cartas de pretendientes

—Me gustaría algo diferente, pero escogeré este un tal Shirayama Kai espero que por lo menos no me mienta como los demás —dijo Marika seria al recordar las demás situaciones

—Puede ser que este sea el indicado señorita, lo presiento además usted es hermosa —contesto Honda tranquila observando a Marika —es encantadora asi que no se preocupe y será el indicado

—Eso espero Honda, me ando aburriendo de buscar un pretendiente —comento Marika susurrando al ver la invitación —ahhhh bueno me preparare para ver al nuevo pretendiente

—Yo llamaré a su pretendiente —contesto Honda sacando su celular

Al quedar de nuevo sola, se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con aquella gran pecera que tenía con el dinero que había ahorrado, después observo el vestido que había escogido para la boda que sería este fin de semana, se dirigió a su ropero buscando con la mirada un buen vestido y era momento para ponerse lo más hermosa posible, un vestido color rosa con algunas flores, se apreció en su gran espejo y maquillo aquel delicado rostro que tenía, cepillo su corto cabello y sonrió de lado.

" _Soy hermosa, no puedo desconfiar que encontrare un pretendiente perfecto"_ pensó inmediatamente, acomodo la flor y salió tranquila de la habitación esperaría poco tiempo de que llegara el pretendiente que tenía después de todo algunos vivían cerca o con solo llamarlos llegaban en poco tiempo, dirigió su mirada a la sala de estar.

Pocos minutos después, Honda entraba acompañada de un joven sus miradas chocaron y las mejillas de Marika se ruborizaron levemente, aquel joven era diferente algo se lo decía, esos ojos color verdes y el cabello rojizo, su mirada era segura y tenía una bella sonrisa.

Primero empezaron con una pequeña plática, donde conoció que era hijo de un famoso empresario y también había estudiado en el extranjero que le gustaba la cocina y también quería seguir con la empresa de su familia, su gusto por las chicas pues normalmente se había avergonzado por la pregunta pero poco a poco fue diciendo todo lo que pensaba y sentía su verdadero ser, Marika sonrió enternecida empezaba a adorar a ese chico, algo de él hacía que ella quisiera conocer mucho más de su vida.

—Pero sabe algo, señorita Tachibana debería decir que al saber de usted algo me llamo la atención, me hace recordar a mi niñez y a una niña que conocí, aunque también es tonto decir eso y sobre todo hablar sobre una niña que posiblemente ni me recuerde… —dijo Kai sonrojado y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente —pero también hay algo que me llama de usted, parece una delicada flor, bella y sorprendente que sobrevive a cualquier tempestad, sino fuera molestia déjeme decirle que me encantaría hablar con usted diariamente

—Me agradas e igualmente me recuerdas a alguien, me encantaría también conocerte mejor hay algo igual en ti que me llama la atención —dijo Marika sinceramente —Shirayama-san

—Dime Kai, me siento raro al saber que alguien como usted me diga Shirayama-san, si queremos conocernos porque no mejor no empezar con dejar las formalidades, señorita Tachibana

—Entonces deberías de dejar de decirme Tachibana y llamarme por mi nombre, Kai-san

—Bueno, Marika-san y cuénteme de usted…

—Mmmm por donde empiezo, podría ser de que he sido una persona muy enfermiza y había estado delicada todo el tiempo pero…

Ella platico naturalmente, sonriendo sinceramente mientras platicaba con aquel chico, Honda observaba todo en silencio ambos parecían dos jóvenes adolescentes finalmente alguien con quien Marika parecía una chica que no se preocupaba por muchas cosas o mantenía un semblante serio ante la mirada de cualquier joven que pretendía ser algo de ella.

…

Lanzo varias cosas buscando sus zapatillas, ya tenía el vestido y se había maquillado como era debido ahora le faltaban las condenadas zapatillas que al parecer había perdido, suspiro pesadamente y escucho el tono de su celular, la cuarta llamada que tenía en esos momentos de Kai, después observo la hora y maldijo por lo bajo, otra llamada más pero esta vez era de Chitoge o como ella le decía _gorila_ , contesto resignada y buscando otras nuevas zapatillas.

— ¿Qué sucede? Acaso estas desesperada por verme o es que acaso quieres huir y dejar a Raku-sama —dijo Marika buscando entre sus cosas

— _¡Marika! ¿Dónde estás? Eres una de mis damas de compañía y no apareces_

—Pues pensé pasar a comprar ahorita mismo el regalo y dije Gorila no me ha de necesitar porque después de todo tiene otras cuatro damas —contesto Marika molesta por no encontrar ese par de zapatillas

— _Sabes que no iniciare nada sin falta alguien, Raku igual anda preguntándose porque no llegas_

—Pues intento escaparme también con mi futuro prometido, no me gustan las bodas y dije si me entretengo buscando el regalo, me pierdo la ceremonia también la boda completa de igual forma tal vez tu tampoco asistas a mi futura boda… —dijo Marika pensativa —porque eres una persona muy ocupada de negocios, Raku-sama igual estaría ocupado y con Kosaki-san no me llevo bien, Yuui-nee más seguro por ese tiempo estará cuidando de su hijo…

— _Aunque me costara la vida iría a tu boda, después de todo te debo una por varias cosas del pasado…_

—Mmmm, si posiblemente me debes algo pero… ya sabes es difícil de explicar lo que pueda suceder

—Marika-chan, Honda me dejo pasar… Wow esto es un desastre —dijo Kai entrando a la habitación

— _Marika, ¿De quién es esa voz?_

—Lo siento, te tengo que colgar… espérame en unos cinco minutos llego posiblemente sino si me escape —contesto Marika colgando y sonriendo nerviosa —veras perdí algo… y no lo encuentro por ningún lado

— ¿Qué es lo que perdiste? Te ayudare a buscar

Sonrió y entonces explico lo que había perdido, iba de ser de mucha ayuda si encontraban sus zapatillas, observo tranquilamente y después de unos minutos le entregaban aquellas zapatillas que andaban perdidas. Finalmente las encontraron y también podría asistir aunque sea a tiempo a la celebración.

…

Felicitar a los novios, saludar a sus compañeros que no veía a mucho tiempo y perder a su acompañante había sido algo que Marika no quería que le hubiera sucedido aquella parte final, suspiro resignada sentándose y observando todo el espectáculo a su alrededor.

—Marika, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Chitoge sentándose a su lado

—Perdí a mi acompañante, ¿Qué haces aquí gorila? Pensé que estabas con Raku-sama

—Anda hablando con Kosaki-chan… Traes acompañante

—Si es un peli rojo con ojos verdes, pienso que será mi próximo prometido —dijo Marika restándole importancia un poco —es un chico sincero, me anda empezando a gustar…

—Ohhh Marika, aún no es tarde para que te guste demasiado y nos vemos porque si no esto no se podrá terminar

—Nos vemos gorila…

Marika suspiro, tal vez ella tenía razón aún no era tarde para amar completamente y posiblemente su primer amor nunca iba a ser posible pero el siguiente podía ser el más importante, se imaginaba en una casa cerca de la playa, dos niños y una niña.

Sonrió enormemente, dedicaría para dar lo mejor de sí y no perder de nuevo.

* * *

 **Holi :3 espero que les haya gustado y solo tal vez vuelva por aqui cuando me sienta inspirada o con ganas de escribir algo sobre las demás con un final feliz obvio porque Marika tambien al igual que las demas necesitaban un final más feliz**

 **No lo mostraron ;u; solo como cambiaron o que era de su vida**

 **Bye! Me despido**


End file.
